everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Spongebob SquarePants episodes
These are the episodes of Spongebob SquarePants. Season 1 (1999-2000) *1a. Help Wanted 01-05-1999 *1b. Reef Blower 01-05-1999 *1c. Tea at the Treedome 01-05-1999 *2a. Bubblestand 17-07-1999 *2b. Ripped Pants 17-07-1999 *3a. Jellyfishing 31-07-1999 *3b. Plankton! 31-07-1999 *4a. Naughty Nautical Neighbors 07-08-1999 *4b. Boating School 07-08-1999 *5a. Pizza Delivery 14-08-1999 *5b. Home Sweet Pineapple 14-08-1999 *6a. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 21-08-1999 *6b. Pickles 21-08-1999 *7a. Hall Monitor 28-08-1999 *7b. Jellyfish Jam 28-08-1999 *8a. Sandy's Rocket 04-09-1999 *8b. Squeaky Boots 04-09-1999 *9a. Nature Pants 11-09-1999 *9b. Oppsoite Day 11-09-1999 *10a. Culture Shock 18-09-1999 *10b. F.U.N. 18-09-1999 *11a. MuscleBob BuffPants 25-09-1999 *11b. Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost 25-09-1999 *12a. The Chaperone 02-10-1999 *12b. Employee of the Month 02-10-1999 *13a. Scaredy Pants 28-10-1999 *13b. I Was a Teenage Gary 28-10-1999 *14a. SB-129 31-12-1999 *14b. Karate Choppers 31-12-1999 *15a. Sleepy Time 17-01-2000 *15b. Suds 17-01-2000 *16a. Valentine's Day 14-02-2000 *16b. The Paper 14-02-2000 *17a. Arrgh! 15-03-2000 *17b. Rock Bottom 15-03-2000 *18a. Texas 22-03-2000 *18b. Walking Small 22-03-2000 *19a. Fools in April 01-04-2000 *19b. Neptune's Spatula 01-04-2000 *20a. Hooky 08-04-2000 *20b. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II 08-04-2000 Season 2 (2000-2003) *1a. Your Shoe's Untied 02-11-2000 *1b. Squid's Day Off 02-11-2000 *2a. Something Smells 26-10-2000 *2b. Bossy Boots 26-10-2000 *3a. Big Pink Loser 16-11-2000 *3b. Bubble Buddy (episode) 16-11-2000 *4a. Dying for Pie 28-12-2000 *4b. Imitation Krabs 28-12-2000 *5a. Wormy 17-02-2001 *5b. Patty Hype 17-02-2001 *6a. Grandma's Kisses 06-03-2001 *6b. Squidville 06-03-2001 *7a. Prehibernation Week (episode) 05-05-2001 *7b. Life of Crime 05-05-2001 *8. Christmas Who? 06-12-2000 *9a. Survival of the Idiots 05-03-2001 *9b. Dumped 05-03-2001 *10a. No Free Rides 07-03-2001 *10b. I'm Your Biggest Fanatic 07-03-2001 *11a. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III 27-11-2000 *11b. Squirrel Jokes 27-11-2000 *12a. Pressure (Spongebob SquarePants) 08-03-2001 *12b. The Smoking Peanut 08-03-2001 *13a. Shanghaied 09-03-2001 *13b. Gary Takes a Bath 26-07-2003 *14a. Welcome to the Chum Bucket 21-01-2002 *14b. Frankendoodle 21-01-2002 *15a. The Secret Box 07-09-2001 *15b. Band Geeks 07-09-2001 *16a. Graveyard Shift 06-09-2002 *16b. Krusty Love 06-09-2002 *17a. Procrastination 30-11-2001 *17b. I'm With Stupid 30-11-2001 *18a. Sailor Mouth 21-09-2001 *18b. Artist Unknown 21-09-2001 *19a. Jellyfish Hunter 28-09-2001 *19b. The Fry Cook Games (episode) 28-09-2001 *20a. Squid on Strike 12-10-2001 *20b. Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm 12-10-2001 Season 3 (2001-2004) *1a. The Algae's Always Greener 22-03-2002 *1b. SpongeGuard on Duty 22-03-2002 *2a. Club Spongebob 12-07-2002 *2b. My Pretty Seahorse 12-07-2002 *3a. The Bully (Spongebob SquarePants) 05-10-2001 *3b. Just One Bite 05-10-2001 *4a. Nasty Patty 01-03-2002 *4b. Idiot Box 01-03-2002 *5a. Doing Time 21-01-2002 *5b. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV 21-01-2002 *6a. Snowball Effect 22-02-2002 *6b. One Krabs Trash 22-02-2002 *7a. As Seen on TV (Spongebob SquarePants) 08-03-2002 *7b. Can You Spare a Dime? 08-03-2002 *8a. No Weenies Allowed 15-03-2002 *8b. Squilliam Returns 15-03-2002 *9a. Krab Borg 29-03-2002 *9b. Rock-a-Bye Bivalve 29-03-2002 *10a. Wet Painters 10-05-2002 *10b. Krusty Krab Training Video 10-05-2002 *11. Party Pooper Pants 17-05-2002 *12a. Chocolate with Nuts 01-06-2002 *12b. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V 01-06-2002 *13a. New Student Starfish 20-09-2002 *13b. Clams (Spongebob SquarePants) 20-09-2002 *14. Ugh (Spongebob SqaurePants) 05-03-2004 *15a. The Great Snail Race 24-01-2003 *15b. Mid-Life Crustacean 24-01-2003 *16a. Born Again Krabs 04-10-2003 *16b. I Had an Accident 04-10-2003 *17a. Krabby Land (episode) 03-04-2004 *17b. The Camping Episode 03-04-2004 *18a. Missing Identity 19-01-2004 *18b. Plankton's Army 19-01-2004 *19. The Sponge Who Could Fly 21-03-2003 *20a. Spongebob Meets the Strangler 11-10-2004 *20b. Pranks a Lot 11-10-2004 Category:Lists Category:Spongebob SquarePants